


Something Better

by secretidentity



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentity/pseuds/secretidentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a meme in 2010. Drabble, Daniel/Rorschach comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

When Daniel kisses Walter’s ear and slips a hand under his waistband, Walter worries he’s becoming his mother. But Daniel is nothing like the faceless men his mother used to bring home -- used to wrestle, used to curse with, beneath tangled sheets and behind an unlocked door.

Dan is two soft hands and an endless supply of kind words. His fingers tangle in Walter’s hair and his lips spill out, “Yes, yes like that. Feels so good. You’re so good,” and it makes Walter feel like maybe this isn't so filthy after all -- maybe this is something better.


End file.
